StarGate Vs Aliens
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡El crossover más inesperado! El comando Stargate se enfrenta a la mayor amenaza que jamás haya conocido: ¡Los mortiferos y terrorificos Aliens!
1. Uno

**STARGATE vs. ALIEN**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**Nota del autor**: Alien y su entorno pertenecen exclusivamente a Twentieth Century Fox Corporation y a Dark Horse Comics.

* * *

**CAPITULO PRIMERO **

**DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. BASE CENTRAL DEL SGC.**

**POR LA NOCHE. **

_Dicen que las cosas mas raras pasan siempre de noche. _

_Cuando trabajas para el SGC, lo raro es sinónimo de usual en estos lados, sin embargo, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar a aquellas horas, debo decir que me saco de mi dormitorio y de la comodidad de mi cama con la velocidad del rayo. Apenas si tuve tiempo de ponerme mi camisa y de abrocharme el cinturón de los pantalones, que me vi envuelto en una marejada de gente que iba y venia, corriendo por los cilíndricos y asfixiantes pasillos del complejo, ocupando los usuales puestos de emergencia. _

_La alarma atronaba a toda fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas y mientras trataba la dudosa tarea de calzarme una de mis botas, apoyado en una intersección de caminos, una figura conocida me alcanzó, dándome una enérgica (pero no menos afectuosa) palmada en el hombro. _

_-Daniel Jackson – dijo el recién llegado, deteniéndose para mirarme con sumo interés - ¿Necesitas ayuda? _

_Se trataba de Teal'c. Mientras hacia malabares para que la bota calzara en mi pie (me doblé un dedo haciendo fuerza) lo observé negando efusivamente con la cabeza, y dije, tratando de hacerme oír por el atronador sonido de la sirena: _

_-No hace falta. Ya estoy. _

_Teal'c asintió y continuo su apacible marcha hacia la zona de la cabina de control del StarGate. Es curioso. Conozco al Jaffa desde que comenzó esta odisea de trabajar en el SGC y siempre ha sido igual, salvo algunas pequeñas y contadas excepciones. Suele tener un carácter bastante calculador y muy centrado cuando medio mundo pareciera abandonarse a la desesperación. Lejos de tomarlo a mal, en lo personal, que Teal'c reaccionara así en casi todas las emergencias que teníamos me llenaba de cierta seguridad. _

_La bota difícil calzo en mi pie y ya no hubo mas excusas que retrasaran mi marcha. Muy pronto me uní a él y al resto del SG-1 en la cabina de control, para contemplar el acostumbrado girar sin cesar del anillo del Portal, marcando símbolo tras símbolo en su virar. Algunos soldados estaban apostados en la zona de embarque, armas listas en mano, observando con cierta aprehensión el espectáculo. _

_-¿Qué sucede? – inquirí. _

_-Marca sin autorización desde el exterior – me comunico un operario. Estaba sentado ante una PC ultimo modelo, tecleando algunas ordenes en ella, intentando de alguna forma, a su manera, entender que sucedía y por que – Al parecer, alguien intenta acceder a nuestras… coordenadas sin permiso. _

_-Malo, muy malo. _

_Me volví para ver y allí estaba mi viejo amigo y nuestro nuevo General en Jefe, O'Neill. Creo que quizás nunca me acostumbrare a llamarle "General" del todo. Hammond hacia un buen trabajo en su sitio y no es que O'Neill no lo haga en su lugar, pero… bueno, es difícil dirigirse a una persona que, en cierta forma, ha sido tu compañero de aventuras en el SG-1 durante estos últimos años como a tu "superior en jefe". _

_-Extiendan el Iris – ordenó O'Neill, sin quitar la vista del Portal, que seguía girando sin cesar, marcando los símbolos. _

_Hubo un par de tecleos en una computadora cercana y entonces el Iris apareció. La segunda cosa que siempre me dejaba sin habla cuando me encontraba ante el StarGate, después del brillo casi acuoso del "agujero de gusano hiperespacial" al abrirse, era el Iris._

_El Iris era una plancha del mismo metal que el Portal, que se extendía cerrándose sobre si mismo cuando las emergencias así lo requerían. Cerrado el Iris, el acceso de cualquier "visitante" del exterior estaba vedado._

_Se suponía que nada podría pasar esta hábil protección, pero siempre sentía algunas dudas respecto a si en verdad funcionaria el día en que Anubis o algún poderoso Señor del Sistema Goa'uld intentaran de veras invadirnos por allí. _

_-General O'Neill… Señor, recibimos una transmisión – informó otro operario, delante de otro monitor de computadora, volviéndose hacia mi amigo – Código A-5, Prioridad Alfa. _

_¿Una transmisión? Aquello ni siquiera yo mismo lo esperaba. _

_-¿Cuál es su procedencia? – preguntó O'Neill. _

_-Es de la Base Tartarus, señor… _

_La Base Tartarus. Inmediatamente, todos reconocimos el nombre. _

_La Base Tartarus era una colonia nuestra enclavada en un mundo lejano, al borde de la galaxia, bautizado solamente como PX-1979. Se trataba de un mundo desolado, con una atmósfera compuesta de monóxido de carbono y de gases sulfurosos. La vida era casi prácticamente imposible allí y cuando el SGC decidió instalar la base en ese mundo lejano, tuvimos que pedir la colaboración de los Asgard y de Thor para poder montar pieza por pieza aquella mini-ciudadela científica, donde mas de un millar de personas transportadas trabajaban para nosotros. _

_-Páseme la comunicación – O'Neill se sentó en el sitio del operario, mientras una imagen borrosa y llena de estática aparecía en la pantalla. Otra cosa que podía cruzar el Portal en ambas direcciones (a parte que la gravedad) eran las comunicaciones vía satélite – Aquí el General O'Neill. Identifiquese usted. No puedo verle con claridad. _

_-¡Ayuda, ayuda!- la voz sonaba desesperada, gritando al borde del terror mas puro. Se me congeló la espina dorsal y sentí el estomago como un témpano. Eché una mirada a mis compañeros del SG-1 para comprobar sus emociones, encontrándome con cosas muy increíblemente diferentes. Mientras que Teal'c seguía casi impasible, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda, mirando a O'Neill, la Coronel Carter por el contrario, me devolvió la mirada de manera afectada. Era obvio que en esta ocasión, compartíamos similares emociones - ¡SOCORRO! _

_-¡Calmese usted! ¡Dígame que sucede! – el terror puro de aquella voz gritando sobre la estática y la imagen borrosa que no dejaba identificar al hombre (era un hombre, claro) que nos hablaba pareció contagiar al General también. O'Neill se estaba reclinando mas sobre el monitor y el micrófono para hacerse entender con claridad - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están siendo atacados por Goa'ulds? _

_Hubo una ligera pausa y la imagen se borroneó totalmente, pero el audio seguía conectado. Oímos al misterioso hombre del otro lado lanzar un par de juramentos y luego, un sonido sibilante, como de algo que se arrastrara por el suelo. A continuación, sonido de disparos (muchos) y al final, gritos y mas gritos sin orden de muchas personas. _

…_Fue lo único que escuchamos antes de que la comunicación se cortara y el Portal se cerrara, dejándonos con un mar de dudas y una incertidumbre de mil demonios…_

_Solo éramos cuatro para la gran sala de conferencias del SGC a aquellas horas. _

_Había algunos soldados apostados en la puerta, afuera, vigilando atentamente cada palmo de distancia del corredor. En vano, ya que la seguridad en el complejo era quizás la máxima y la mejor de todo el maldito mundo. _

_Solo un loco intentaría meterse en el cuartel general. _

_Usualmente teníamos a esos locos husmeando por aquí, pero esta noche no. Esta noche, el SG-1 tenía otros problemas más urgentes en puerta. _

_-Base Tartarus – Carter nos enseñaba algunas tomas fotográficas de la base en cuestión. Era realmente grande. La mayor parte, enclavada en el subterráneo, como una replica del SGC central – Lo ultimo en diseño de equipos de investigación científica. Una ciudadela en si misma. Los Asgard ayudaron a hacerla. Las condiciones del mundo donde se asienta son… realmente inhóspitas para la vida humana. _

_-Muy bien, muy bien – sentado en la cabeza de la mesa y haciendo tamborilear sus dedos, el General O'Neill se arrellanó en el asiento que antiguamente ocupara Hammond. Insisto; me es difícil todavía verlo allí, ocupando ese lugar - ¿Alguno de ustedes podría decirme que cree que pasó? ¿Qué fue todo ese show de gritos sinfónicos digno de un film de horror? _

_-Base Tartarus no es un sitio que pudiera estar bajo blanco Goa'uld, señor. Los Asgard nos dijeron que los Señores del Sistema no se acercan a esa zona. _

_-Muy bien, Carter. Descartado los Goa'ulds. El problema sigue igual – O'Neill suspiró - ¿Qué es entonces? _

_-Podrían ser muchas cosas- aventuré yo – quizás algún experimento que se saliera de control… ¿No manejaba Base Tartarus un complejo laboratorio de investigación genética? _

_-Entre muchas cosas – me aclaró Carter – Pero, creo señor, que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es… ir allí en persona y ver que ocurre. _

_O'Neill volvió a suspirar. Sabía por que. _

_Como el nuevo General del Proyecto StarGate, debía tomar decisiones. Cualquier decisión errada o fuera de lugar nos pondría a todos en… muchos aprietos. De su decisión dependíamos muchas personas. _

_Jack lo sabia y esto, en especial, lo estaba matando. _

_-Muy bien, muy bien. Los mandare allí. Pero lo harán acompañados de un numeroso grupo de soldados… - hizo una pausa, miro a Carter – Por las dudas. _

_-Creo que la mejor estrategia seria que solo fuéramos nosotros solos, señor. Es decir, el SG-1. Mover un destacamento de soldados, si en realidad se trata de algún enemigo o algo así, solo hará que las cosas se pongan difíciles. Si me permite sugerir, lo mejor seria esto. _

_O'Neill movió despacio la cabeza, pensativo. Creo que lo que más odiaba de su puesto de General del SGC era el hecho de que él ya no acudía más a las misiones, salvo casos especiales. Nadie podría culparlo de sentirse así. Era mucho riesgo… demasiado. _

_-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, Carter – dijo a la final, extendiendo las manos – Adelante. Tienen mi permiso. _

* * *

**DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. PLANETA PX-1979.**

**AL OTRO LADO DEL STARGATE **

_Asquerosamente muy tétrico. _

_La Base Tartarus apareció ante nosotros de forma singular apenas cruzamos el StarGate, las armas en alto. El Portal se hallaba en el interior del complejo, en un gran salón y lo primero que vimos fue un desorden impresionante en la zona, como si se desarrollara un gran combate allí. Había cables arrancados de paneles frontales de las paredes y sendas manchas de sangre reciente, junto con más desorden y basura que no debería haber existido nunca en un sitio supuestamente dedicado a la investigación científica. _

_El Dispositivo de Llamada del Portal se encontraba allí, cerca, medio machacado, pero Carter confirmó que funcional. El aire era espeso y rancio. Olía a… _

_-Muerte – dijo Teal'c, con su Lanza en la mano, mirando hacia todas direcciones. Ahora fruncía el ceño y utilizaba todos sus sentidos de Jaffa para percibir hasta el más mínimo sonido. Lo cierto es que no los había. El silencio era de… muerte – Aquí hubo un combate – señaló a las paredes y los cables arrancados – Una pelea muy reciente – siguió diciendo, mientras revisaba las manchas de sangre._

_-Y creo que no la ganaron los nuestros – dije. Lo admito, humor negro. Solo un poco. Lo cierto es que estaba aterrorizado. Me asegure de que mi arma estuviera cargada. _

_El Portal se había cerrado a nuestras espaldas con un sonido seco. Fue la señal para comenzar a avanzar. Nos internamos por un pasillo contiguo y nos recibió una penumbra increíble. Algunas luces del techo estaban destruidas, otras lanzaban su luz a intervalos intermitentes. La electricidad fluctuaba. _

_-¿Qué sucedió aquí? – le oí murmurar a Carter. Sabia que Sam estaba tan desconcertada como yo lo estaba. _

_-Marcas de arañazos – Teal'c se había detenido en mitad del pasillo. Señalaba hacia una pared – De arañazos de alguna criatura. _

_-Has dicho "de una criatura" – recalqué - ¿Por qué…? _

_-Ese tipo de marcas no las pudo hacer mano humana alguna – me informó, enarcando una ceja – Han prácticamente rasgado el acero. _

_Nos quedamos en el más completo silencio, mirándonos los unos a los otros como tontos. Estábamos comenzando a pensar que la sugerencia de Jack de mandar refuerzos con nosotros tal vez no fuera tan mala. _

_-¿Unas? _

_-No lo creo. _

_-¿Qué otra cosa conocemos que pueda hacer cosas como esto? – Carter, que solía ser la "científica" del grupo, se mostraba realmente confundida – Si no es cosa de los Unas… entonces, ¿Qué? _

_Lo ignorábamos y francamente hablando… la respuesta no iba a gustarnos. _

_Pero encontramos algo muy peculiar apenas avanzar unos tramos más. Arrojado en un rincón, entre restos destruidos de una columna, estaba un hombre. _

_Por sus ropas, se trataba de uno de los científicos que trabajaban allí. Estaba golpeado de forma increíble y lleno de tierra. Carter comprobó rápidamente si tenía pulso. Si, estaba vivo, pese a su estado. _

_-Pero creo que esta muy mal herido – Carter me miró, preocupada – Daniel, este hombre necesita atención medica urgente. _

_-No creo que la sección medica de este sitio siga funcional, Sam – dije – Lo único que se me ocurre es que debería verle la doctora Fraiser, pero…_

_-Yo lo llevare – Sam, junto con Teal'c, ayudaron al sujeto a ponerse en pie. Estaba totalmente inconsciente y la sangre salía por varias de sus heridas. _

_Protesté, pero Carter era muy testaruda en este aspecto. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era difícil hacerla cambiar de idea. _

_Fue ella la que decidió regresar con el único aparente sobreviviente a casa, marcando los símbolos en el Portal y asegurándonos de que volvería cuanto antes… y quizás, con refuerzos, que era lo más probable. Sentí una oleada de angustia cuando el brillo del StarGate se apagó y Teal'c y yo quedamos solos en aquel sitio en ruinas… solos y al acecho de cualquier cosa que rondara por los pasillos anegados de oscuridad. _

_-Muy bien… Esta será una espera larga. Dos opciones, Teal'c – extendí dos dedos de mi mano – O esperamos a Sam aquí, para recibirla con los refuerzo o… _

_-¿Recorrer el lugar y tratar de encontrar mas sobrevivientes? _

_Asentí. Teal'c pareció pensarlo durante un rato._

_-Es muy arriesgado. _

_-Lo sé. _

_El Jaffa miró hacia un rincón. Lo volvió a meditar otro segundo más. _

_-De acuerdo, pero lo mejor seria mantenernos juntos… por las dudas. _

_El sitio realmente estaba destruido._

_Con Teal'c recorrimos varias secciones de la ciudadela científica de Tartarus, encontrando el mismo panorama de desolación detrás de otro. Lo más curioso y peculiar era la falta de cadáveres en el lugar. Por más búsqueda que hicimos en la base (y era enorme) no encontramos a mas nadie en ningún sitio. _

_Otro misterio para tener en cuenta. _

_Cuando Teal'c y yo pensábamos regresar a la zona del Portal y ver si Sam habría llegado, encontramos, sobre una mesa de acero inoxidable manchada de sangre, una cosa muy peculiar que obtuvo toda nuestra atención: una criatura alienígena. _

_-Parece una araña – comenté, tocándola con la punta de mi arma lista a disparar si se movía. Fue en vano, pues estaba muerta – Si, es como una gran araña… con cola. _

_Me volví hacia Teal'c. Fruncía el ceño. _

_-¿Alguna pista? _

_-No es Goa'uld, definitivamente – dijo – Y no se parece a nada que yo haya visto antes. _

_Dejamos a la araña (no tengo otro nombre mejor para darle) en el sitio donde la encontramos y seguimos marchando. Nuestros vacilantes pasos nos condujeron a una gran sala contigua, otro de los tantos laboratorios de Tartarus. Lucia igual que todo el complejo. Vidrios rotos, manchas de sangre y basura acumulada en los rincones. El instrumental científico también se encontraba allí, hecho añicos. _

_Pero había algo más, algo que nos dejo muy sorprendidos… más de lo que ya estábamos. _

_-¿Qué es esto? _

_Había algo pegado al piso. Como unas formas esféricas y tengo miedo de admitirlo, como si fueran enorme huevos. Unos huevos del tamaño de un hombre agachado o más o menos, colocados ordenadamente en el piso. _

_-Parecen formas orgánicas – Teal'c tocó una de aquellas cosas con su Lanza – Como… _

_-Huevos – dije y se me volvió a helar la sangre – Teal'c, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? _

_Ni falta hacia decirlo. _

_Estábamos en presencia de alguna clase de vida alienígena desconocida. Y quizás la causa de la desaparición de todos en la base y la destrucción posterior. _

_Pero no había tiempo para meditar. _

_Algo se acercó a nosotros desde un rincón en sombras. _

_Y no era humano. _

_-¡Dios! _

_¿Cómo describir al ser que apareció, siseando, desde aquel sitio? Era humanoide, al menos, en apariencia, pero era negro como el ébano. Una suerte de inmensa cola se sacudía por detrás, llena de vértebras y lo recubría una suerte de exoesqueleto o coraza protectora. Algo en él me hizo recordar a los insectos, pero la semejanza se terminaba allí. La cabeza de la criatura… del Alien, era larga y casi en punta. _

_Un detalle de sobremanera alarmante era que no tenia ojos…. Y que exhibía una boca enorme dentada, de la cual, comenzaban a caer unas babas asquerosas por el suelo. _

_El Alien chilló, con un grito desgarrador, ultraterreno, que jamás pensé llegar a oír en mi vida. Se puso en posición como de ataque y amago con arrojársenos encima. Teal'c, mas rápido que yo en reaccionar, me propinó un fuerte empujón hacia un costado. Fue justo a tiempo. La criatura pasó rozándonos y por poco sus afiladas garras (tenia manos inmensas) desgarraron nuestras carnes._

_No hubo ni un solo momento de vacilación. El ser hostil intentaba atacarnos de nuevo. Abrí fuego con mi arma, descargando sobre su acorazado cuerpo una lluvia de balas potentes. Se le abrieron unas cuantas heridas en ese exoesqueleto suyo, pero cuando su sangre salio disparada hacia todos los rincones y un poco de ella chocó sobre mi hombro, sentí que me quemaba vivo. _

_-¡Aah! – exclamé, bajando la guardia y llevándome una mano a la herida. Siseaba todavía y sangraba - ¡Sangre ácida! _

_Teal'c se disponía a disparar al Alien con su Lanza, pero al ver esto, se detuvo. Si el rayo del arma hacia estallar al monstruo, él y yo terminaríamos bañados en esa sustancia ácida, quemándonos terriblemente. _

_El Alien atacó al final. Se arrojó sobre él y si no hubiera colocado a modo de protección su Lanza delante suyo, Teal'c hubiera muerto de un mordisco de aquella bestia. Las garras del Alien se aferraron de la Lanza y entre los dos oponentes se desarrolló un fuertísimo combate de empujones, midiendo sus fuerzas hasta el límite. _

_Teal'c no resistiría mucho. El peso del Alien estaba sobre él. Desde mi lugar, herido como estaba, me sentí inútil. ¿Qué podría hacer?_

_Algo salio de la boca del monstruo. Una lengua… ¡No! Era como otra cosa… como una segunda criatura o una extensión de él, con otra boca dentada. _

_-¡CUIDADO, TEAL'C! _

_Aquella cosa quiso morder al Jaffa. Teal'c, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, empujó a la bestia hasta hacerla rodar fuera de su alcance. _

_-¿Estas…? _

_-¡AHÍ VIENE DE NUEVO! _

_El grito de Teal'c resonó en el lugar haciendo ecos. El Alien corría a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, listo para despedazarnos. _

_-¡AL SUELO! _

_La voz vino directamente de nuestras espaldas. Obedecimos automáticamente. Una vez en el piso, sobre nosotros pasó volando una llamarada potente de fuego. _

_El fuego chocó de lleno con el monstruo y lo hizo retroceder. Chillando, se colgó de la pared y se escabulló por un tubo de aire. _

_Se había terminado. _

_Teal'c y yo nos levantamos del piso, doloridos y magullados. Mi herida seguía sangrando y doliendo. Nos volvimos para ver a nuestro salvador, encontrándonos con una nueva sorpresa. _

_Al principio, creí que se trataba de Carter, que había regresado con la ayuda prometida y nuevas armas, pero un vistazo mas analítico me indicó que se trataba de otra mujer y no de nuestra amiga. Estaba vestida con los restos de un uniforme militar y llevaba un lanzallamas sobre los hombros. A pesar de la suciedad de su rostro era bonita y nos miraba preocupadamente a ambos. _

_-¿Se encuentran bien? – nos preguntó, acercándosenos. _

_-Estoy herido – dije, señalándome el hombro – Esa… cosa… su sangre… es como. _

_-Ácido – corroboró la muchacha. Bajó el lanzallamas y me revisó – Tienes que curarte eso. ¿Y él? – señaló a Teal'c – ¿Cómo esta? _

_-Me encuentro bien – respondió mi compañero, asintiendo. _

_-Vengan. Acompáñenme. No es bueno estar aquí, tan cerca de un Nido y mucho menos, con tantos de ellos rondando cerca. Vengan… _

_La misteriosa muchacha comenzó a avanzar saliendo de aquel sitio. Teal'c y yo la seguimos. _

_Bajamos con sumo cuidado por unas escaleras y nos adentramos en una inmensa galería repleta de iguales ruinas como todo el complejo. Allí hicimos un breve alto en donde la muchacha se arrancó un pedazo de su roto traje militar para hacerme un improvisado vendaje sobre la herida sangrante._

_-Esto no parara la hemorragia, pero servia hasta llegar al ala medica – me dijo – No debemos quedarnos mucho por acá. Ellos están por todos lados. _

_-¿Quieres decir que hay más de esas cosas? – le pregunté, mientras continuábamos nuestra marcha. _

_-Están en todos lados… en cada rincón, esperando – la chica alzó el lanzallamas y se detuvo en una intersección de caminos. Barrió el frente con una llamarada potente. No había nadie ni nada. _

_-Por cierto… ¿Eres parte del personal de Base Tartarus? _

_-Lo era. ¿Ustedes son del SGC central, verdad? _

_-SG-1 – la corregí – Llegamos después de una transmisión de auxilio. _

_-¿Y pudieron pasar por el Portal sin problemas? _

_-Claro. ¿Por qué? _

_La cara de la chica mostró consternación. No se esperaba eso. _

_-La zona del Portal estaba infestada de ellos. Es raro que me digan eso… pero creo entender el motivo – suspiró – se quedan sin "comida" muy pronto. Son voraces… muy voraces. _

_Asentí. Teal'c miraba inquisitivamente a la chica. Me di cuenta que la evaluaba. ¿Podíamos confiar en ella? _

_Había salvado nuestras vidas, así que yo creía que si. _

_-Daniel Jackson – le tendí una mano – Él es Teal'c. _

_-Soy la Teniente Ripley… o lo era, cuando esto funcionaba. _

_-¿Qué sucedió aquí, Teniente? _

_-El infierno, eso sucedió… estamos en el mismo corazón del infierno, amigos míos. _

**Continuara… **


	2. Dos

**STARGATE vs. ALIEN**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO **

**CORONEL SAMANTHA CARTER. BASE DEL SGC.**

**UN PAR DE HORAS MAS TARDE, POR LA NOCHE TODAVIA. **

_La identificación del sobreviviente del desastre de la Base Tartarus era Dr. Harry Pryce. Ingeniero Genético de profesión. En los bancos de datos del SGC figuraba todo esto. Apenas tardamos un poco menos de media hora en averiguarlo. _

_El Dr. Pryce, inconsciente todavía, fue llevado al área medica, en donde la Dra. Fraiser lo colocó bajo observación clínica. Tenia severas heridas internas y debían hacerle muchos análisis todavía, para saber si no tenia algo "fuera de lugar" en su organismo. Se instaló inmediatamente, por las dudas, una cuarentena improvisada en el SGC y el General O'Neill ordenó inmediatamente que el personal del complejo tuviera poco contacto con el recién llegado hasta averiguar si contenía algún peligro para el bienestar terrestre. _

_Pienso en todo esto mientras me encuentro sentada en la oficina privada de Fraiser. Hace un rato nada mas me terminaron de hacer las últimas pruebas medicas que dictaminarían si contenía algún agente microbiano extraño o cualquier cosa en mi cuerpo. Estoy nerviosa, pero conozco el procedimiento medico. Además, Fraiser es una buena amiga mía… realmente debería relajarme y confiar que todo salga bien. _

_La Dra. Fraiser entra en ese mismo momento en la oficina. Venia sonriendo, lo cual, no era mala señal. _

_-¿Y? ¿Qué tengo, doc? _

_-Todo normal, Sam – me contesta, sentándose en su silla – Las pruebas dieron negativo de agentes patológicos o cualquier cosa vírica. Estas mas limpia y mas sana que cualquier persona que conozca. _

_Suspiré. Era un genuino suspiro de alivio. _

_-¿Cómo sigue nuestro paciente? – inquirí, luego de un rato. _

_-Dormido. O mejor dicho, en una especie de coma. _

_-¿Es un coma? _

_-De acuerdo a lo que averiguamos, lo es. Esta vivo, eso es seguro – Fraiser se rascó la barbilla, pensativa – Esta como en un estado de sopor que nunca he visto. A parte de las heridas en su cuerpo, podríamos decir que esta bastante intacto, pero todavía no tengo los resultados de las tomografías y las ecografías que mande a hacer. _

_Asentí. Me dispuse a levantarme para salir de la oficina. _

_-¿Qué hay de Daniel y de Teal'c? – me preguntó Fraiser, antes de que pudiera dejarla. _

_-El General acaba de mandar a un destacamento de soldados a apoyarles. Acaban de cruzar el StarGate hace un buen rato. Si mis cálculos son buenos, ya deben estar allá. _

_-Menos mal. _

_Salí de la oficina. El ala médica del SGC ocupaba sus buenos tramos de la sección norte del complejo. Para llegar al despacho del General O'Neill había que atravesar algunos cuantos pasillos. No hizo falta que mostrara mi identificación a los soldados apostados en los rincones de cada camino, todo mundo me conocía. Después de estar tanto tiempo en el SGC, ya le eres familiar hasta al más joven de los soldados. _

_Me detuve delante de la puerta del despacho, admirando la placa de bronce colocada allí. Todavía no podía acostumbrarme a no ver el nombre del General Hammond allí, pero debía reconocer que leer ahora "GENERAL JACK O'NEILL" de alguna forma interna, me llenaba de cierto orgullo. _

_Toqué a la puerta solo una vez. No hizo falta repetir. Jack me esperaba. _

_-Fraiser me acaba de confirmar que estas bien – dijo, reclinándose en su asiento (el viejo asiento de Hammond; cuantas veces le vi allí, sentado de igual forma, observándonos) y mirándome con una media sonrisa en los labios – Menos mal. Odiaría tener que ponerte en cuarentena por tiempo indeterminado. _

_-Que simpático – comenté, meneando la cabeza - ¿Humor de militar, General? _

_-Algo así. _

_-Eso es nuevo en usted. _

_-No tanto… y no me trates de "usted" mucho, Sam. ¡Me haces sentir viejo! _

_No pude reprimir una risita. _

_-¿Hay noticias del grupo de soldados que fueron enviados a Base Tartarus? _

_Jack meneó la cabeza. _

_-Se tienen que reportar dentro de…- consultó su reloj - …exactamente un rato. No me explico que sucede. _

_-Yo tampoco, pero el lugar es de terror. _

_-Espero que cuando el buen Dr. Pryce recupere la conciencia, sea capaz de darnos mas pistas acerca de esto. Me llamaron desde "mas arriba" – O'Neill enfatizó estas palabras haciendo un gesto con sus manos – Al parecer, Tartarus atrae el interés de ciertos grupos corporativos del gobierno que aportaban mucho dinero a las investigaciones. _

_-¿Ah si? – aquello me intereso de inmediato - ¿Cómo es eso? _

_-Me dijeron que el equipo de la base era el mejor. En genética, principalmente. No es que sea yo, pero parece que "algunos peces muy gordos" odiarían ver destruidos sus sueños de descubrir nuevos secretos relacionado con el ADN y demás. _

_-Hum… no me gusta como suena, General. _

_-A mi tampoco, Sam, pero ya sabes como es esto. _

_Si, sabía como era aquello. Y también vi la mortificación en el rostro de Jack. _

_Creo que lo más duro que podría haberle tocado jamás era el puesto de General en el SGC. ¿Cómo lidiar con los grandes jefes? ¿Cómo tener contento al Presidente? ¿Cómo tener contento a todo mundo? _

_Una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros. _

_-Si se me permite, quisiera regresar a Tartarus – empecé diciendo – Daniel y Teal'c me van a necesitar… _

_-Sam, yo opino que… _

_Jack se vio interrumpido por un estruendo ensordecedor venido de todas las direcciones posibles. Sabíamos que era aquello. La alarma._

_Los dos salimos de la oficina y entre soldados que corrían prestos a sus puestos, llegamos al lugar de donde venia el alerta. No era de la zona del Portal. Era directamente del ala médica. _

_La doctora Fraiser nos recibió. Estaba completamente agitada y asustada. Varios soldados revisaban el área incesantemente, las armas en alto. _

_-¿Qué sucede, Dra.? _

_-¡General! Dios mío… - Fraiser se llevo una mano al pecho. Tragó aire y continuo – Ha sido horrible… horrible… pensé que lo había visto todo en medicina. Incineraciones, mutilaciones… de todo… ¡Pero nadie me preparo para esto! _

_-Serénese, doctora y dígame que cuernos pasó aquí – Jack alzó las manos, tratando de calmarla - ¿Qué ocurre? _

_-El Dr. Pryce… esta muerto. _

_Se produjo el silencio. El General me miró, confundido. Le devolví una igual mirada de confusión. _

_-¡Pero si estaba bien! Es decir… golpeado y todo eso del coma, pero bien… _

_-Si, General… pero… ocurrió algo. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Sucedió mientras hacia mi ronda. Estaba comprobando los signos vitales del paciente cuando de repente… - Fraiser se interrumpió. Hizo un amago de arcada – Dios… _

_-¿Qué sucedió? _

_-Algo… algo salio de él… desde adentro, de su pecho – Fraiser entrecerró los ojos, respirando despacio – Se abrió paso, literalmente. _

_-¿Me esta queriendo decir que reventó desde adentro? _

_Enarqué una ceja. No podíamos decir que Jack O'Neill era el dueño de la diplomacia, pero vaya si sabia como ir al grano en un asunto. _

_-¿Qué era? – inquirí. _

_-Tenia forma de gusano. _

_Silencio de nuevo. Jack me miró otra vez. _

_-¿Goa'uld? _

_-No, General. Esta criatura… este Alien… es diferente. No tenía ojos y era muy escurridizo. Prácticamente, se deslizó por el piso y huyó hacia los tubos de aire cercanos. _

_-Demonios – masculló Jack. Se volvió hacia un intercomunicador colocado en un panel cercano. Presionó un botón y dijo: - ¡Atentos todos! Acá O'Neill… ¡Estado de emergencia máxima! ¡Prioridad roja! ¡Repito: prioridad roja! ¡Cierren todos los accesos a la base! Nadie entra, nadie sale… _

_La alarma sonó otra vez. Mas soldados corrieron de un lado a otro, frenéticamente. Jack se volvió hacia mí. _

_-Creo que se suspende el viaje a Tartarus de momento, Carter. _

* * *

**DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. BASE TARTARUS. **

**EN ESOS MOMENTOS… **

_El ala médica de la Base Tartarus era quizás el único sitio en un estado menos deteriorado que el resto del complejo. Lamente que Sam y yo no lo hubiéramos sabido antes. De esa forma, no tendría que haberse ido con aquel sobreviviente que se llevó de regreso a la Tierra. _

_La Teniente Ripley me informó que el sobreviviente que le describí que encontramos era el doctor Harry Pryce, uno de los científicos del lugar. Y también insistió, mientras me curaba la herida lentamente, que ya no tenia salvación. _

_-¿De que habla, Teniente? – le pregunté. _

_-De que es un muerto viviente… en un sentido figurado – Ripley suspiró. Terminó con sus curaciones y se sentó en una silla. Cerca, Teal'c, Lanza en mano, custodiaba cada rincón del lugar, no fiándose de nada – Si no se los comen, los infectan. Es así. Yo lo he visto ya varias veces. _

_-Todavía no entendemos de cómo va la mano en este sitio, Teniente – le recordé - ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? _

_Ripley pareció pensativa por un momento. Me observó lánguidamente y entrecerró los ojos, agotada. _

_-¿Por donde comenzar? _

_-Podría decirnos que son esas cosas – intervino Teal'c, acercándose - ¿Qué clase de seres son? _

_-Sinceramente, no lo sé con exactitud. Yo solo hacia mi trabajo en el área militar, ¿entienden? Pero sé que la culpa de todo la tienen esos manejos genéticos que hicieron los doctores de este lugar. _

_-¿Cómo es eso? _

_-Todo marchaba bien en Base Tartarus, hasta que cayó ese meteoro… Al principio, se creyó que era un simple meteoro, pero los doctores lo analizaron. Descubrieron que tenía algo así como ADN o cosa semejante, de alguna especie alienígena desconocida. Se entusiasmaron con eso y lo ultimo que supe fue que tomaron muestras. Seguramente algo hicieron en sus laboratorios con esas muestras, porque después aparecieron las criaturas y todo se fue al carajo. _

_-¿Inventaron a las criaturas genéticamente? _

_-Mas bien, tengo la teoría de que hicieron que ese ADN tomara vida y forma. Creo que es lo de menos. Las criaturas aparecieron y en cuestión de un tiempo muy, muy mínimo, este lugar se fue al demonio. Invadieron todo. Son rápidos, veloces y muy, muy voraces. Cuando quisimos controlar la situación, se nos fue de las manos – Ripley suspiró - ¿El resultado? Aquí lo tienen – señaló a la base. _

_-Increíble – murmuré, aterrorizado. _

_-¿Por qué no intentaron escapar cuando comenzó a ponerse todo mal? – le preguntó Teal'c. _

_-Oh, esas cosas parecen bestias de algún tipo, pero creanme que tienen una inteligencia muy enorme. La zona del Portal fue la primera en la que se asentaron. Por eso me llamó la atención el hecho de saber que ustedes pudieron pasar como si nada. No nos dejaban llegar a la única salida posible de este sitio y como el exterior es imposible de alcanzar… _

_-Una trampa gigante. _

_-Así es, una trampa gigante. Que ustedes estén aquí indica que alguno de los que quedamos logro pasar a la zona del Portal y comunicarse con casa. Todo en vano, ya que ahora, no solo nosotros estamos muertos, sino que también, casa será pronto un sitio peor que el infierno. _

_Ripley se hundió en sus lúgubres pensamientos. Algo me llamaba mucho la atención y decidí abordarlo. _

_-Teniente, usted dijo que si no se los comían, los infectaban. ¿De que manera lo hacen? ¿Cómo sucede eso? _

_-Estas cosas crecen en unos huevos como ustedes vieron hace poco. Cuando salen de allí, con la forma de esas arañas espeluznantes, se aferran a la gente por la cara. La cola que tienen esas arañas aferra a la victima por el cuello y la presiona, haciéndole abrir la garganta. Cuando eso sucede, la criatura inocula un embrión en su pecho. El embrión es de los seres que ustedes vieron. Estos crecen dentro del cuerpo de las personas., como parásitos… y luego… _

_Ripley hizo chasquear sus dedos. _

_-Luego crecen dentro del cuerpo y emergen al exterior. Cuando eso pasa, la persona se muere. _

_-Dios. Es espantoso – murmuré. _

_-Es más que eso. El sujeto que ustedes dicen que fue llevado a la Tierra debía estar inoculado con eso. _

_Teal'c y yo nos miramos. Comprendimos de inmediato el error y el horror que todo aquello conllevaba. ¡La Tierra estaba en peligro! ¡Debíamos avisar al SGC! _

_-Uno solo de esos seres… de esos Aliens, puede poner en jaque a nuestro mundo – especulé – Dios santo. ¡Hay que avisar a Jack y a Sam! _

_Hubo un estruendoso ruido en toda la Base Tartarus. Teal'c, Ripley y yo nos quedamos helados en nuestros sitios. De repente, reconocimos aquellos sonidos: disparos. _

_¡Alguien estaba luchando contra los Aliens! _

_-¡Los refuerzo de Sam! – dije y tomando mi arma, me encaminé hacia la salida - ¡Dios mío!_

* * *

**CORONEL SAMANTHA CARTER. BASE DEL SGC. **

**EN ESE MOMENTO… **

_Jack se paseaba inquieto por la zona de embarque. Los soldados estaban apostados en cada rincón. En esos momentos, la base era peinada totalmente para localizar al agente alienígeno que había escapado del cuerpo del difunto científico. _

_Hacia un rato nada más que había visto el cuerpo del pobre hombre. Reventado desde adentro, como Jack dijo. No culpo a Fraiser por sentirse mal. _

_-Todo en orden en la zona dos-cuarenta, General – comunicó un soldado, acercándose a él. _

_-Muy bien. Sigan así. Si esa cosa se oculta en la base, la tenemos que encontrar. _

_Notaba la desesperación interna que tenia encima. Las cosas no estaban marchando para nada bien. _

_-General, yo… _

_Mi dialogo se vio interrumpido por el súbito sonido del StarGate girando. Un operario anunció desde la cabina que el equipo mandado a Tartarus estaba regresando. _

_-Ya era hora – Jack se acercó al Portal, mientras seguía con su incesante movimiento, marcando los símbolos – A ver que nos traen. _

_Cuando el ultimo símbolo quedo en su lugar, la Puerta Estelar quedo abierta. Jack y yo esperamos un buen rato a los soldados, pero nadie emergió del agujero hiperespacial. _

_-¿Qué sucede? _

_Un soldado atravesó la ondulante energía con forma de agua. Venia con la ropa desgarrada y manchado de sangre. En su rostro, pudimos ver el horror máximo plantado. _

_-¡CIERREN EL PORTAL! ¡CIERREN EL…! _

_¡ZICK! _

_Algo atravesó el Portal y se clavó en el pecho del soldado, atravesándolo de par en par. Era una gran cola negra, rematada en punta y llena de vértebras. Jack, yo y el resto de los presentes nos quedamos paralizados de horror al ver que la cola estaba unida a una criatura demoníaca oscura, de singular forma, agazapada detrás del soldado. _

_Aquella cosa, carente de ojos y monstruosa, como surgida de una pasadilla del mismo infierno, chilló. Fue un autentico chillido que helo la sangre. Luego, sacó su cola larga del soldado atravesado. El cuerpo muerto se desplomó en la rampa de acceso. _

_-¡TODO MUNDO ATRÁS! – rugió Jack, vuelto a la vida rápidamente - ¡CIERREN EL STARGATE YA!_

_El brillo del Portal se esfumó. El Alien plantado delante de nosotros comenzó a avanzar. Alguien me aferró de los hombros, empujándome a la salida. Era Jack. El General daba órdenes, en tanto, a los soldados de abrir fuego contra aquella cosa._

_El rugido de las balas no se hizo esperar, pero fue un error gigantesco. El impacto abrió varias heridas en el cuerpo de la bestia, pero de ellas emanó una sangre extraña, ácida al extremo. Los soldados que estaban más cerca del Alien perecieron calcinados monstruosamente y el piso de metal, incluso, se vio fundido al contacto con aquello. _

_El Alien, lejos de quedarse quieto, se abalanzó sobre todo lo que veía ante si, arrancando brazos y piernas con sus garras y sus filosos dientes. Lo ultimo que vi antes de que la puerta se cerrara impidiéndole el paso al ser fuera de la zona de embarque, fue su demoníaca figura embistiendo con furia los vidrios de la cabina de control del Portal. _

* * *

**DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. BASE TARTARUS.**

**UN PAR DE SEGUNDOS DESPUES, APROXIMADAMENTE… **

_La sala del Portal era un infierno._

_Había varios soldados del SGC allí, disparando a un ejército de Aliens hambrientos. Las muertes se sucedían una más veloz que la otra. Las criaturas eran rápidas, veloces, mortíferas. De tan solo imaginarme un ejército de ellas invadiendo la Tierra me sentí desfallecer. _

_Abrimos fuego. Era poco lo que podíamos hacer, pero aquello representaba la única ayuda que podíamos darle a aquella pobre gente. Además, era imperativo lograr cruzar el StarGate para regresar a casa y alertar al SGC de lo que sucedía._

_Los Aliens recrudecieron su ataque. Eran imparables. En mitad del pandemonium de disparos y gritos, una de las criaturas destrozó con sus garras el Dispositivo de Llamada del Portal. _

_Aquello era el final. _

_El StarGate había quedado inutilizado. Al menos, desde nuestro lado. Tuvimos que retroceder. Los soldados enviados a nuestra busca y ayuda murieron casi en su totalidad y nosotros hubiéramos terminado como ellos de no haber sido por la agilidad de la Teniente Ripley, que con la ayuda de su lanzallamas y unas granadas de dispersión nos abrió camino por una salida cercana._

_Nos guarecimos dentro de un laboratorio. Uno más de los cientos de los que había en ruinas en el complejo. _

_-Estamos perdidos – dije, desplomándome en el suelo. Estaba agotado. En mitad del combate mi traje había sido desgarrado y había perdido mis lentes. El aspecto que presentaba era igualito al de Ripley – Estamos perdidos. _

_-Destruyeron el Dispositivo de Llamada – corroboró Teal' én lucia agitado y casi herido. _

_-Estamos perdidos – repetí. Era lo único que podía hacer. _

_Ripley se encogió de hombros. _

_-Ya lo estábamos de antemano, doctor – dijo. _

_La observé. Sacó de entre sus ropas una caja de cigarrillos. Con la ayuda de su lanzallamas, encendió uno. _

_-La admiro, Teniente. Sinceramente, no sé como hace para mantener la calma. _

_-Tan solo sigo la lógica, doc – Ripley suspiró – He venido sobreviviendo en este sitio del demonio durante todo este tiempo sola. Y sabía que no podía haber otro resultado como este. _

_-¡Pero no podemos rendirnos así! ¡Hay que avisar al SGC! _

_-Lo que yo sé es que la única forma de regresar a casa era por ese Portal. _

_-Ni siquiera podemos comunicarnos con la Tierra – la amargura comenzaba a hacerme presa – Y estamos tan lejos de casa… Dios santo. _

_-No podemos bajar los brazos ahora, Daniel Jackson – Teal'c me apoyaba una mano en el hombro, sereno – Un Jaffa nunca se rinde. _

_-Un Jaffa tal vez, pero nosotros… _

_-Jaffa o Tauri, no importa – Teal'c se puso serio - ¡Debemos intentar salir de este sitio! O'Neil y Samantha Carter y todo el resto de los terrestres dependen de nosotros. ¡No podemos desmoronarnos ahora! _

_-Admiro a tu amigo – Ripley dio una pitada a su cigarrillo – Sinceramente, lo admiro. _

_Observé detenidamente los ojos de Teal'c. También había miedo en ellos, pero por sobre todas las cosas, había algo más: **decisión**. _

_Tenía razón, la vida de la Tierra dependía de que pudiéramos avisar al SGC de lo ocurrido. _

_Y también debíamos tratar de escapar de ese infierno. _

**Continuara… **


	3. Tres

**STARGATE vs. ALIEN**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO TERCERO **

**CORONEL SAMANTHA CARTER. BASE DEL SGC. **

**DE NOCHE TODAVIA, UN PAR DE MOMENTOS DESPUES… **

_Los chillidos de la bestia podían oírse todavía desde donde estábamos. _

_Me encontraba ahora en la sala de conferencias del SGC. No estaba sola; me acompañaban Jack y un numeroso grupo de soldados armados y de técnicos operarios que iban y venían, impartiendo y recibiendo ordenes. _

_El Alien estaba atrapado sin salida en la zona de embarque. Por seguridad, los portones metálicos reforzados habían sido sellados y el vidrio de la cabina de control del Portal estaba guarecido detrás de su acostumbrada funda protectora hecha del mismo acero súper poderoso, capaz de resistir, de acuerdo a los constructores del complejo, a una explosión nuclear completa, incluso. _

_Pero la bestia venida del otro lado del StarGate no parecía convencida de todo esto. Golpeaba y aporreaba las estrechas paredes de su nuevo confinamiento con saña. Su fuerza era increíble. Había logrado abollar el acero, mas, no había hasta el momento podido escapar de allí. _

_Gracias a Dios. _

_-¡Quiero que todo el complejo este sellado, en cada sección, en cada rincón! – le oí decir a Jack. Sacudía un dedo enérgicamente delante de la cara de un Mayor y echaba miradas decididas al grupo de soldados apostado allí cerca - ¿Entendieron? ¡Nada sale, nada entra! ¡Y manéjense de grupos de más de uno! Nadie se separa. ¡No quiero héroes! _

_-Pero General… ¿No seria mejor dar parte de lo ocurrido al Pentágono? _

_-¡Limitese a cumplir mis ordenes, Mayor Baker! Ahora vayan. _

_Hubo algunos murmullos de parte de la tropa y el Mayor y su grupo salieron de la sala de conferencias. Jack tomó asiento en su lugar, en la cabeza de la mesa, abatido. Enterró la cara entre las manos un momento y exhaló un largo y prolongado suspiro. _

_-¿Cuál es nuestra situación, Sam? – me preguntó, luego de un rato. _

_-Tenemos una criatura alienígena desconocida atrapada en la zona de embarque del StarGate. Además, hemos perdido cinco o seis de nuestros mejores hombres y tenemos heridos a otros siete más. Y eso sin contar el otro ser extraño que emergió del cuerpo del científico sobreviviente de Base Tartarus – mi recuento de los hechos era sucinto y conciso. No era hora de andarse con vueltas – Y tenemos a Daniel y a Teal'c todavía atrapados en aquel otro planeta. _

_-En síntesis, una mierda todo. _

_Jack resopló. Dejó reposar las manos sobre la mesa y guardó silencio. Odiaba verle así. No era propio de él abandonarse a semejantes estados de ánimos. Casi podía decir que no era el Jack O'Neill que conozco desde que ambos estábamos juntos en el equipo SG-1. _

_-El procedimiento a seguir indica cuarentena en la base – continué – Como bien… ha sido dicho, nadie entra, nadie sale. _

_-Pero no podemos mantener indefinida la situación, Sam – Jack hizo una pausa, pensativo - ¿Qué clase de cosa es eso que tenemos allí? ¿Y el que salio del cuerpo del científico? ¿Alguna teoría? _

_-Considerando que no tengo muchos mas datos, no creo poder… decir que son en realidad. Esta claro que se trata de alguna nueva especie extraterrestre… un Alien de algún tipo. Es grande y potente y tiene una sangre con propiedades ácidas, tal y como pudimos ver. _

_-Pero las balas les hacen daño. _

_-Si, pero como hemos visto, con cada disparo, su sangre vuela hacia todos lados y… bien, sangre ácida volando por todos lados… - hice una pausa y esbocé una mueca en mis labios – No creo que sea buena opción atacarle muy directamente de frente, General. _

_-Si, ya me había dado cuenta… _

_Hubo un murmullo agitado entre los soldados. Alguien se acercó a Jack velozmente y le informo que algunos grupos de nuestros soldados habían encontrado algo muy peculiar en la parte más profunda y enterrada de la base. _

_-Pásenmelos – ordenó Jack y al momento le fue traído un radiotransmisor – Acá O'Neill. Informe. _

_-General, estamos en la sección mas profunda del complejo. ¡Encontramos rastros de la criatura escapada! _

_-Magnifico – Jack me miró, haciendo un gesto irónico - ¿Y bien? ¿Cree que podrán dar con ese gusano o lo que demonios sea? _

_-En estos momentos estamos siguiendo sus pistas, General… creo que… - el soldado que hablaba por el transmisor enmudeció de golpe. Hubo un fuerte grito y sonidos de disparos, acompañados de chillidos muy peculiares. Luego, el soldado que había hablado se puso al transmisor de nuevo. Su voz denotaba un pánico tremendo - ¡General! ¡Esta aquí! ¡Nos ha encontrado! _

_-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué sucede? _

_-¡Es grande, General! ¡Es negro y tiene dientes y…! _

_El chillido de nuevo, seguido del grito del soldado. La trasmisión se corto. _

_-¿Qué demonios…? _

_Sonó la alarma. Otra vez. Los soldados apostados con nosotros en la sala de conferencias se pusieron en guardia. _

_-No me gusta nada – masculló Jack, entre dientes. _

_Un operario entró en la sala, la cara desencajada de espanto. _

_-¡General, tenemos otro bicho idéntico al de la zona de embarque en el Cuartel! _

_Jack se puso de pie de un salto. Le imite. _

_-¿Dónde esta? _

_-¡Se encontraba en lo mas profundo de la base pero las cámaras de seguridad lo detectaron moviéndose hacia acá! ¡VIENE PARA ACA! _

_El pánico es contagioso. Todo mundo palideció. _

_-¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡TODO MUNDO, A EVACUAR ESTE SITIO! _

_La orden de Jack fue bien recibida por todos. Salimos de la sala de conferencias rodeados de un numeroso grupo de soldados. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, observé como varios técnicos y demás personal de la base abandonaban sus habitaciones, listos para huir de allí. _

_-¡Pero no podemos irnos! – le dije a Jack, mientras caminábamos - ¿Y Teal'c? ¿Y Daniel? _

_-No podemos hacer mas nada por ellos ahora, Sam. Hay que evacuar la base y reforzar el perímetro. _

_Los planes de Jack cambiaban sobre la marcha. La orden de cuarentena en la base había sido removida con la rapidez del viento. Lamentablemente, no podríamos cumplirla enteramente…_

_Algo se movió en el pasillo ubicado a nuestra derecha. Para cuando los soldados reaccionaron y se movieron, fue tarde. _

_Un segundo Alien, idéntico al cautivo en todo, emergió de ese rincón, chillando y moviéndose a una velocidad increíble. Una sombra de garras, cola y dientes filosos que atacó sin el más atisbo de piedad. _

_Jack me aferró de los hombros y emprendimos la retirada. Los soldados abrieron fuego, a nuestras espaldas. Hubo gritos y exclamaciones de dolor cuando la sangre ácida salio disparada hacia todas partes y alcanzó a los valientes combatientes. _

_Corrimos como si nos persiguiera el mismo demonio. La escolta bien preparada que teníamos con nosotros se había dispersado (esos los que se salvaron). El maldito Alien seguía en pie y venia detrás de nosotros. Podía oír sus pasos, veloces, y su siseante respiración, casi sobre nosotros. _

_-¡Rápido, Sam! ¡Metete aquí! – Jack tiró de mí delante de la puerta de una oficina. Entramos los dos y la cerramos. Luego, Jack y yo nos encaminamos hacia una suerte de gran armario empotrado en la pared. _

_Jack abrió la puerta del reducido armario y pareció rebuscar a toda prisa algo en la pared del fondo. En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina fue aporreada salvajemente, astillándose. Una garra negra, muñida de uñas, se estaba abriendo paso. _

_-¡Viene para acá! – grité. _

_-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde demonios esta? _

_-¿Qué buscas? _

_-La salida de emergencia secreta – Jack cambio su expresión de pánico por una de triunfo cuando encontró lo que buscaba - ¡Aja! ¡Acá esta! – presionó un zócalo suelto. _

_El fondo del armario se abrió, dejando paso a una puerta de acero que se retiró cuando Jack presionó otro botón o conmutador de otra clase. Fue justo al mismo tiempo en que el Alien entraba en el lugar, rugiendo. _

_-¡Primero las damas! – Jack me empujó por la entrada y luego, pasó él mismo. El rostro horripilante sin ojos de la criatura ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. _

_Afortunadamente, la puerta se cerró, dejándolo fuera. _

* * *

**DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON, BASE TARTARUS **

**AL MISMO TIEMPO… **

_El complejo debía ser más grande de lo que sabíamos. _

_Habíamos atravesado ya varios corredores, con muchos laboratorios destrozados hasta llegar a hacer un alto en el último de ellos. Presentaba el mismo escenario que hemos visto y veríamos siempre de aquel sitio: ruinas, mobiliario destruido, basura… _

_-Este lugar realmente es enorme – comenté, mirando unos grandes tubos repletos de especimenes abortados que flotaban en una sustancia verdosa – Y estos deben ser parte de los "errores" de Tartarus, me imagino. ¿Alguna cosa que decirnos, Teniente Ripley? _

_Ripley se acercó y le echó una mirada despreocupada a los tubos y su lúgubre contenido. Se encogió de hombros. _

_-No hay mucho que pueda decirle, doc, que no se imagine. Además, le recuerdo que yo solo servia en el área militar nada mas. _

_-¿Cuál era su función en este sitio, Teniente?_

_-La usual de cualquier soldado: proteger al grupo de genios que trabajaban aquí. Este lugar estaba subvencionado por muchos peces gordos del gobierno – Ripley me miró, suspicaz – Solo soy una empleada, como creo que usted y su amigo lo son del Proyecto StarGate, ¿o me equivoco? _

_Iba a protestar. Nosotros no éramos empleados. _

_Pero me di cuenta de que SI lo éramos. _

_Al fin de cuentas, ¿Qué otra cosa era el SG-1? ¿Qué otra cosa entera era el SGC que el mas grande proyecto de toda la Tierra? _

_Subvencionado por el gobierno y conocido por una selecta minoría, en la que había tanto militares como científicos y sobre todas las cosas, políticos. _

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí – interrumpió Teal'c. Seguía vigilando los rincones con sumo cuidado. _

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿No hay otra manera de salir de la base? _

_-La única que había era el Portal – Ripley pareció reflexionar un segundo – Pero… ahora que lo pienso… podría haber… - frunció el ceño. Meneó la cabeza - ¡No! Es muy peligroso y además, no sé si funcionaria… _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Olvídelo, doc. Seria un suicidio. _

_-Cualquier opción es mejor que quedarse a vivir aquí eternamente, Teniente. ¿Qué es? _

_-Bueno, no sé si es del todo cierto, pero oí que contábamos con una aeronave espacial colocada en un hangar en lo mas bajo de la base. Si estuviera allí, podría servir para salir de este lugar, pero no sé adonde iríamos. _

_Lo medité un momento. Una aeronave significaba posibilidad de salvación. Tanto Teal'c como yo (mas el Jaffa que yo) sabíamos pilotar naves espaciales. Si bien cualquier posibilidad de vuelo hacia la Tierra sin motor de hiperimpulsion estaba descartada, podría ser la única chance de salir intactos de allí y luego… bien, luego veríamos. _

_-Vale la pena intentarlo – dije. _

_-Es un suicidio, doc – me recordó Ripley - ¡Ellos tienen nidos por allí! ¡Es meterse en la boca del león! _

_-¿Tenemos mas opciones? _

_La Teniente alzó su lanzallamas. _

_-Seguir peleando. _

_-¡No podemos luchar eternamente, Teniente! Mi arma se esta quedando sin municiones y esos Aliens son muchos… cada vez son mas… ¡Vale la pena intentarlo! _

_-Es un suicidio, doc… nunca funcionara. _

_-A menos de que entremos en el sitio por algún lado que ellos no vigilen – razonó Teal'c. _

_-No hay NINGUN sitio que ellos no vigilen. _

_-Entonces, necesitaremos una distracción. _

_Conocía de sobrada manera la expresión de su rostro. Me plante frente a él. _

_-Teal'c, ¿Qué se te esta ocurriendo? _

_No obtuve la respuesta tan pronto. El Jaffa solo sonrió antes de explicarnos su idea. _

* * *

**CORONEL SAMANTHA CARTER. BASE DEL SGC **

**UN RATO DESPUES… **

_Estábamos en la cabina de control del Portal. No había operarios a la vista y la alarma sonaba con fuerza._

_La salida de emergencia de Jack nos había llevado allí, al centro de control casi total del cuartel general. En realidad, podríamos decir que esto es así. Toda la base estaba controlada desde allí mismo._

_Ocupé un puesto ante un monitor de PC conectado a una de las terminales y acompañada de Jack, revisamos y evaluamos la situación. _

_Todo el cuartel estaba sellado en parte. Los grupos de soldados todavía se encontraban en algún rincón, dispersos, resguardando y reforzando los perímetros principales. _

_El segundo Alien también estaba por allí, moviéndose por los pasillos. Estaba cazando. _

_-Tenemos un bonito problema – comuniqué yo, luego de un rato – Tenemos dos intrusos alienigenos en el cuartel. Uno detrás de esta pared de acero – señalé a la zona de embarque del StarGate – Sigue ahí, atrapado. El otro, libre por los corredores de la base, alimentándose de nuestra gente. _

_-¿Opciones? ¿Planes? ¿Algo? _

_-¿Comunicarse con el Pentágono? _

_Jack resopló. _

_-No los quiero aquí, Sam. Ya es bastante malo esto para que vengan desde allá a querer meterse en mi cuartel. _

_Hubo un estruendo fuerte venido de detrás de la plancha de metal que cubría los vidrios de la cabina de control. El primer Alien se había dado cuenta de que estábamos allí y reanudaba sus embestidas contra ella. _

_-¡Tenemos que deshacernos de esas cosas! _

_-No podemos. Si los atacamos de frente, su sangre ácida es un riesgo. Además, su velocidad… ¡Jamás vi algo similar! – dije, aterrada - ¡Si uno solo de estos seres sale al exterior…! _

_Jack me hizo un gesto para que callara. _

_-Ya me di a una idea, Sam. No podemos dejar que salgan. _

_-¿Y que podemos…? _

_-Si nos guiamos por la opción más valida y sencilla… indicaría detonar el cuartel general y volarlo en pedazos. Desgraciadamente, los peces gordos del Pentágono, que armaron esto, no pensaron en la remota posibilidad de que nos encontráramos dentro cuando todo volara por los aires._

_-¿Y entonces? _

_-Y entonces… necesitamos un plan B, Sam. _

_Jack se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose sus blancos cabellos canos. Pensaba. _

_-Se me ocurre que… quizás pudiéremos usar el StarGate. _

_-Sam, tenemos a uno de esos bichos allí dentro, ¿recuerdas? – como confirmando sus palabras, del otro lado de la plancha de metal, el Alien cautivo gruñó. _

_-Me refería a que podríamos expulsar a esos seres por el Portal, Jack. _

_-¿Cómo? _

_Señalé a los paneles de computadora. _

_-Tenemos aquí el control casi total de la base – expliqué – Podemos hacer que el primer Alien se junte con el segundo en la zona de embarque y luego… Luego, marcamos el Portal y los enviamos a cualquier otra parte desolada del cosmos. _

_-Suena bonito, Carter, pero te olvidas de un par de detalles. El primero es que para que los Aliens crucen el umbral, necesitaríamos un cebo. La segunda es que el cebo saliera con vida de esto. _

_-Bueno, Jack… ¡Tampoco puedo pensar en todo! _

_Mi protesta le sorprendió bastante. Nos quedamos mirando detenidamente por un buen rato a los ojos, hasta que: _

_-Adoro esa parte de ti – me dijo. _

_-¿Qué cosa? _

_-El carácter – sonrió – Sam, no has cambiado en nada en todos estos últimos años. No sabes cuanto te envidio. _

_-Ya, basta de cumplidos – me sonrojé, casi a pesar de mi misma – Jack… Yo entiendo que estés muy preocupado… todo este asunto de ser el General en Jefe del SGC… _

_-No es eso. No del todo – se corrigió – Sam, hoy han muerto muchas buenas personas…y Daniel y Teal'c… No sé que será de ellos. Si viven, si están muertos… Es mucho. _

_-Te entiendo._

_-Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero más muertes en mi conciencia. _

_Se produjo el silencio. Otra vez nos miramos a los ojos. Directamente a los ojos. _

_-…Es por eso que yo seré el cebo. _

_Me quede anonadada. _

_-Jack, yo… _

_-¡No empieces con el discursito de "no puedes hacer eso, Jack" porque no sirve! ¡Lo haré yo mismo y punto! ¡Nadie más morirá hoy! _

_Me mordí los labios, impotente. Sabía que Jack lo iba a hacer. Nada de lo que le dijera podría persuadirlo. _

_Tuve la confirmación cuando Jack salio de la cabina y regresó un buen rato después, llevando un arnés con balas de repuesto y una gran arma ultimo modelo, un híbrido concebido por nuestros científicos entre una ametralladora y un cañón pequeño._

_-Estoy listo. _

_Menee la cabeza, negativamente. _

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dije. _

_-Adelante. _

_-¿Tu película favorita es Rambo, no? _

_Enarcó las cejas. _

_-¿Tú que crees?_

**Continuara… **


	4. Cuatro

**STARGATE vs. ALIEN**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO CUARTO **

**GENERAL JACK O'NEILL. BASE DEL SGC.**

**TODAVIA ES DE NOCHE… **

_La compuerta se abre ante mí con un sonido siseante. Lo primero que veo ante mis ojos es un pasillo pobremente iluminado, casi en penumbras. _

_-Sam, ¿me copias? – hablo al radiotransmisor que había traído conmigo - ¿Estas ahí? _

_-Te escucho, Jack, fuerte y claro. _

_Asentí. Di el primer paso, levantando mi arma. _

_-¿Cómo vamos? – pregunto._

_-Todo bien. Según los sensores, nada frente a ti. Avanza con cuidado, por favor. _

_Volví a asentir. Comencé a caminar lentamente, despacio, pero con seguridad. Jamás creí que el SGC se vería tan lúgubre y tan terrible como ahora. No se veía a nadie y el panorama era desolador. Había marcas de pelea en algunas partes y sangre pegada a algunas paredes. _

_Estaba acostumbrado a ver estas cosas en escenas de guerra, pero jamás pensé que lo vería allí, en la seguridad del cuartel general. _

_La situación empeoraba. Lo que había sucedido en las ultimas horas me había superado y mucho. la base infestada de criaturas provenientes de vaya uno a saber donde; Daniel y Teal'c, desaparecidos… ¿estarán vivos? _

_Era demasiado. _

…_Y las muertes. _

_Era demasiado. _

_Hubo un movimiento delante de donde me encontraba. Levanté mi arma. _

_-¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunté. _

_Esperaba ver salir al monstruo, pero no sucedió así. _

_-¿General? – preguntó una voz - ¿Es usted? _

_-¿Doctora Fraiser? ¿Se puede saber que demonios hace aquí? _

_La doctora Fraiser se me acercó. Llevaba la ropa desgarrada y sucia. _

_-¿No escuchó la orden de salir de este lugar? _

_-El ascensor se quedo. Tuve que salir por el pozo de ventilación. Venia con algunos soldados… pero… _

_-¿Ha visto a la criatura? _

_Fraiser asintió. _

_-Los mató a todos General. Me escapé por los pelos. _

_-Maldición – eché una mirada hacia nuestro alrededor. No contaba con este imprevisto en mi plan. Una cosa era servir yo de cebo y otra bien distinta es tener que lidiar con la doctora Fraiser por aquí. Debía hacer algo y pronto - ¿Sam? ¿Me copias? – pregunté al transmisor. _

_-Fuerte y claro, General. _

_-Tengo a la doctora Fraiser aquí. _

_-Ya la veo por las cámaras de seguridad. _

_-¿Puedes indicarme si hay algún rastro de nuestro amiguito? _

_Sam no respondió enseguida. Fraiser y yo permanecimos en silencio por un largo rato. _

_-¿Sam? _

_-¡General, lo veo! – exclamó la voz de Sam desde el otro lado - ¡Va hacia ustedes! _

_-¡Demonios! ¡Vamos, doctora! ¡Muevase! _

_Levanté mi arma, mientras corríamos con Fraiser por los pasillos del complejo. Un chillido se sintió a la distancia. El Alien estaba allí. Se arrastraba hacia nosotros. Lo divisé claramente cuando estuvo más cerca de nuestra posición. Aquel era un bicho realmente horrible. _

_Mientras Fraiser se adelantaba a mí, abrí fuego. No esperaba matar a esa cosa a los tiros, mas bien era para poder retrasarla. Mi intención funcionó. Las balas hicieron retroceder al monstruo y abrieron algunas heridas en su carne._

_De haber estado cerca de él, su sangre ácida nos hubiera quemado. Contábamos con la distancia todavía._

_Fraiser y yo nos dirigimos hacia un elevador. Nos metimos dentro de él rápidamente y presioné el botón para activarlo. Las puertas se cerraron. _

_-¿Qué se propone hacer, General? – me preguntó la doctora. _

_-Planeamos juntar a los hermanos Aliens para enviarlos a la Tierra de Nunca Jamás, doc – dije, mientras el elevador subía veloz – Pero primero, tengo que ponerla a salvo a usted. _

_-¿General? – la voz de Sam otra vez. Tome el transmisor – Los tengo en la computadora, Jack… ¡Los esta siguiendo! _

_-Genial. Y es justo lo que quería que hiciera… _

_No me gustaba usar ese tono sarcástico con Sam, pero a veces se me escapaba. Hay que reconocer que a veces soy así. _

_Tenia que salvar el pellejo de Fraiser primero. La doc es a veces un poco pedante, pero es buena chica. Era prioridad. No más muertes en este cuartel. _

_Súbitamente, el elevador tembló. El piso bajo nuestros pies se sacudió. _

_-Ya llegó. _

_Hubo una abolladura en el suelo. Fraiser gritó. En ese momento alargué la mano hacia el botón de parada. _

_Con un ronco sonido, el ascensor se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron a un corredor silencioso. _

_-Acá se baja usted, doc – dije y la empujé fuera. _

_-¡Pero General…! – genial, y encima iba a protestar. Le hice un rápido gesto de que callara y obedeciera. _

_-¡Siga el camino y tome por la salida de emergencia cuarenta! – le grité, mientras presionaba otra serie de botones del panel de control del elevador. Las puertas se cerraron _

_La dirección del viaje se invirtió. Mi amiguito, colgado debajo del elevador comenzó entonces con su show. Aporreaba el piso con más fuerza, con más furia. Ya estando mas en mi terreno, no espere más. Dirigí el cañón de mi arma al piso y abrí fuego. _

_El sonido de las balas al perforar el piso y darle a esa cosa fue terrible. El Alien chilló y su furia aumentó. _

_-¡Come esto, mal parido! – grité, mientras seguía perforando el piso a balazos. _

_El elevador se sacudió como una licuadora. Perdió el equilibrio y caí contra una de sus paredes. _

_-¡Sam! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Detén el elevador con el seguro electrónico! ¡Sam! _

_Mi grito, radiado hasta el control de Sam, debió llegar fuerte y claro. El elevador se detuvo y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. _

_Salté prácticamente de su interior. Fue buena suerte hacerlo, ya que el piso terminó de destrozarse para dar paso a la pesadilla compuesta de garras, cola y dientes filosos que era esa cosa. _

_-Muy bien… que empiece el show. _

_Corrí. Y mientras corría, le disparaba con toda mi munición a esa bestia. Claro que no la detenía. Era tan solo para hacerla rabiar. Me siguió, escupiendo su asquerosa saliva por esa descomunal boca. _

_-¡Vas bien, Jack! Ahora te estas dirigiendo hacia la zona de embarque – me dijo Sam, por el transmisor._

_-Magnifico. Prepara la puerta para que se abra… ¿No hay forma de saber como anda nuestro otro no-invitado? _

_-Negativo. Lo siento, Jack… no tengo lecturas de la zona del Portal. Pero esta ahí. _

_-Bien… el viejo y querido factor sorpresa. Comienza a marcar en el StarGate, Sam. _

_Las piernas se me agarrotaban de tanto correr. El Alien venia a por mí cada vez más rápido y lo mas gracioso era que no se limitaba al piso. Aquella bestia podía colgarse del techo como un maldito mono. Se arrastraba hasta mí por allí. Hice un alto y apunté mi arma en esa dirección. Varias balas le dieron de lleno y la sangre ácida salio salpicada contra unos tubos de vapor que cruzaban el techo._

_Una vaharada de vapor salio expelida. Debía arder como el demonio, ya que la criatura chilló de dolor y cayó al piso como una cucaracha. _

_-¡Para que no andes por las paredes con tu apestosa figura, maldito!_

_La puerta de la zona del Portal estaba delante de mí. Se abrió sin que la tocara. Me volví para recibir a la primera de aquellas criaturas que sabia que se encontraba allí. _

_No estaba. _

_**¿No estaba? **_

_Penetré en la zona de embarque. El panorama que me recibió era digno de un film gore de horror. Los cadáveres de los soldados que habían atacado al Alien se encontraban ahí, tirados por los rincones. Muchos de ellos estaban terriblemente desfigurados, casi como si… _

…_Como si alguien hubiera estado alimentándose con ellos… _

_Eche miradas rápidas hacia todos los rincones. No se veía a la primera criatura. ¿Dónde estaba? _

_Su "hermano" ya estaba entrando por la puerta. Se arrastraba despacio ahora. _

_Me tenía a su merced. _

_El sonido del StarGate girando rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Sam, cumpliendo con mis ordenes, estaba marcando el Portal. _

_-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? – dije a la criatura. Como toda respuesta, obtuve un chillido venido desde bajo la rampa de acceso al StarGate. _

_Como una araña que sale de repente de un rincón, así pareció el primero de esos monstruos. Avanzaba también lento, como preparándose para el ataque. _

_-¡Sam! ¡Apurate! ¡Tengo a los hermanos Aliens aquí listos para merendarme! _

_-¡Ya va, ya va! ¡Es difícil recordar alguna coordenada segura con tanta presión! – replicó Sam. _

_Moviéndome lentamente pero con el arma en alto, subí la rampa. Los dos Aliens me siguieron, agazapados, listos para saltarme encima y despedazarme. _

_-¡Sam! ¡Cualquier lugar del maldito universo puede ser bueno para mandar a estos hijos de puta! ¡Apurate! _

_Una de las criaturas se adelantó. Abrió su boca descomunal y entonces esa cosa salio. _

_Esa cosa parecía una lengua, pero también tenia dientes. _

_-Aj – me vino un acceso de nauseas - ¡Sam! _

_-¡Ya va! _

_El Alien iba a saltar. _

_-¡AL SUELO, GENERAL! _

_La advertencia de Sam fue a tiempo. Me eché al piso en el momento justo en que el último símbolo del círculo giratorio de metal era colocado en su lugar. El Portal se abrió y cuando eso pasaba, una onda de energía salía expulsada primero hacia delante, antes de estabilizarse completamente. _

_La energía, si tenias la desgracia de quedarte de pie ante ella, era capaz de hacer desaparecer la bendita unión de tus átomos que te mantenían integro. _

_Bien, algo así. _

_El Alien que saltó para devorarme y despedazarme no lo sabia y cuando ya lo tenia encima, se dio un "chapuzón" en esa onda energética. Desapareció sin dejar el menor rastro de su existencia. _

_Su compañero chilló, al parecer, angustiado. Me puse de pie a la velocidad del rayo y sin esperar siquiera un segundo más, atravesé el brillo luminoso del Portal ya estable. _

…_Hacia el otro lado… _

* * *

**DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. BASE TARTARUS **

**CASI AL MISMO TIEMPO… **

_El hangar era grande. _

_En otro tiempo, seguramente estuvo bien iluminado, aseado y preparado para el personal. Ahora era una caverna mefítica, casi en la más completa oscuridad y sobre todas las cosas, repleta de huevos. _

_Huevos. _

_¡Cientos y cientos de huevos de Aliens! _

_Todos apilados en el piso, como bizarras esculturas orgánicas. Envolviendo a los huevos, había un vaho repugnante. _

_-Le dije, doc. Este es el nido principal – me susurró la Teniente Ripley. Nos encontrábamos ocultos tras una columna - ¡Es una locura estar aquí! _

_-Si esa aeronave existe, es la única forma de salir de este sitio – le recordé – Vale la pena intentarlo. _

_-Si quiere terminar como cena de los Aliens, es problema de usted. _

_Hubo un chillido lejano. Ripley levantó su arma en aquella dirección. _

_-Además, si consiguiéramos abordar esa nave – continuo diciéndome, hablando mas bajo - ¿Adonde piensa que podríamos ir? ¿A la Tierra? _

_-No, claro que no… no creo que contemos con una nave con motor hiperimpulsion, pero… pero confío en que los Asgard nos rescaten. _

_-¿Y por que harían eso? _

_-Esta zona es mas conocida por ellos que por nosotros, lo que me hace suponer que mantienen constante vigilancia por este rincón. Contamos con un contacto entre los Asgard, así que no creo que se nieguen en darnos una mano para regresar a casa. _

_-Magnifico. _

_El chillido se repitió. Ripley se estaba impacientando y debo reconocerlo, yo también. _

_¿Dónde estaba Teal'c? _

_Tuvimos una rápida respuesta cuando por un costado, apareció una sonda MALP teleguiada. El sonido de su llegada alertó a guardias Aliens ocultos, que no tardaron en emerger de las sombras y converger sobre ella. Las bestias se lanzaron sobre la sonda y amontonándose sobre ella, comenzaron a destrozarla. _

_Teal'c apareció a nuestro lado. Tenía el control remoto de la sonda entre sus manos. _

_-Muy bien hecho, grandote – lo felicitó Ripley – Pero cuando se den cuenta de que la sonda no es el objetivo principal, nos despedazaran. _

_-Preparé algunas sorpresas extras – Teal'c sonrió – Vamos a resguardo. _

_Nos ocultamos detrás de la columna. _

_Teal'c presionó entonces un botón. _

_-Tápense los oídos. _

_Lo que siguió a continuación fue espectacular. _

_La sonda MALP explotó en cientos de pedazos, arrastrando con ella a los Aliens que se habían apostado en torno y sobre ella. La onda expansiva reventó varios de los miles de huevos colocados en cada uno de los rincones del hangar, desintegrándolos en pedazos pegajosos. _

_-Bonita tu distracción, grandote – dijo Ripley - ¡Con esto atraeremos a muchos más de esos bichos! _

_-No hasta que demos con la aeronave. ¡Andando! _

_Comenzamos a correr. El hangar era en efecto muy grande. Sorteamos los huevos que quedaron intactos y nos adentramos en las profundidades de aquella boca de lobo. _

* * *

**GENERAL JACK O'NEILL. PLANETA PX-45367 (MUNDO GOA'ULD) **

**SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES… **

_Lo primero que vi al emerger del Portal fue una sala impresionante, iluminada por antorchas. _

_Lo segundo, fue a la comitiva de figuras que me miraban con una no disimulada sorpresa plantada en sus rostros. _

_Había como media docena de guerreros Jaffa parados allí, con sus armas listas y vistiendo sus clásicas armaduras grises. Detrás de ellos, sentado en una suerte de trono de ónice, se encontraba un anciano de aspecto severo y temible, ataviado con una suntuosa túnica de corte griego o romano. Sus ojos brillaron al verme. _

_-Buenas tardes – dije. _

_-¡Intrusos! _

_Los Jaffas levantaron sus Lanzas. El anciano del trono se puso de pie y colérico, me grito: _

_-¿Qué es esta insolencia? ¿Acaso ahora los Tauri se atreven a invadir el templo del todopoderoso Zeus? _

_Zeus. _

_Genial. _

_¡Escapo de un Alien hambriento y caigo en mitad del templo del dios principal de la mitología griega! _

_Que buena suerte. _

_-No lo tomes a mal, Zeddy, pero no vine solo. Traje un regalito conmigo. _

_El anciano me miró sin comprender, pero cuando al Alien emergió a mis espaldas por el Portal, las cosas quedaron claras para todos los presentes. _

_-Todos tuyos, chico – dije, apartándome aprisa de su camino. _

…_Y la masacre comenzó… _

* * *

**DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. BASE TARTARUS **

**AL MISMO MOMENTO… **

_Encontramos la aeronave. _

_Era un prototipo singular concebido hacia poco. Un híbrido entre el clásico Planeador de la Muerte Goa'uld y nuestros Cazabombarderos B-2. Como fuera, estaba en intacto buen estado. _

_Y no fue lo único que encontramos en aquel hangar convertido en nido Alien. _

_Colocados contra las paredes e, incluso, sobre las columnas, pegados con una sustancia extraña, se hallaban los cuerpos de casi todo el personal de Base Tartarus. _

_Muchos de ellos estaban muertos. Sus pechos, abiertos como frutas podridas, dejaban entrever los destrozados órganos internos. Otros por el contrario, seguían vivos, pero con la latiente amenaza interna esperando, palpitando por su pronto nacimiento. _

_-De modo que aquí es adonde han traído a la gente que no se comieron – dije, aterrorizado. _

_La visión de aquel foso común de tantas pobres almas condenadas me llenó de pavor. Teal'c, por otro lado, ya abría la escotilla de la nave y se preparaba para comprobar sus controles. _

_-Dime que esta cosa puede sacarnos de aquí, Teal'c. _

_-Tenemos energía – me contestó, activando la nave – Las células de poder están todavía cargadas e intactas, pero tenemos otro problema. Hay que abrir la compuerta del hangar. _

_La compuerta era un estrecho túnel cerrado ahora, que se abría bostezante frente nuestro. _

_-Genial. Un imprevisto. _

_Un chillido. Algo se estaba acercando velozmente por un costado hacia donde estábamos. _

_-Tenemos compañía – Ripley alzó su lanzallamas – Y creo, doc, que de las peores. _

_Miré en la dirección donde venían los chillidos. Me imaginaba que eran los Aliens, que se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. No estaba preparado para aquella visión de pesadilla… _

_No eran los Aliens los que venían por nosotros, era uno solo. _

_¡De tamaño gigantesco! _

_¡Aquella cosa era colosal! Igual de negro como los de su raza, pero con una cabeza mucho mas deformada y unas mandíbulas el doble de grandes; con dos pares de manos. Unas colocadas debajo de su titánico rostro y otras ya llegando cerca de donde debía tener los hombros. _

_-¡Es una Reina! – Ripley retrocedió, elevando el lanzallamas. _

_-¿Una que? _

_-¡Una Reina! ¡Es la hembra de la especie! ¡Esa es la que pone los huevos! _

_Dios mío. _

_¿Y recién ahora nos lo decía? _

_-¡Teal'c! _

_-¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Esta nave no tiene armamento externo! ¡Solo podemos huir de aquí, pero las compuertas del hangar tienen que ser abiertas! _

_La Reina Alien chilló. Al momento, un ejército de sus "hijos" apareció detrás de ella, arrastrándose a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. _

_-Bueno, doc, fue un gusto conocerlo – Ripley se adelantó, preparándose para atacar – Déle mis saludos a los del SGC, si llegan. _

_-¿Qué esta diciendo, Teniente? _

_-Ya tienen quien va a abrirles la puerta del hangar. _

_-¡De ninguna manera! _

_-No se ponga meloso, doc. Yo ya estoy condenada de antemano. _

_-¿De que demonios esta hablando? _

_Ripley se volvió hacia mí, los ojos vidriosos. _

_-Cuando todo esto comenzó, antes de que ustedes vinieran, una de esas arañas me atrapó… _

_-Dios mío. _

_La Teniente se encogió de hombros. _

_-Tengo uno de esos bicharracos dentro de mí. Así que voy a pasar los últimos segundos que me quedan de vida a lo grande. Súbase a su nave ahora, doc. La va a perder._

_Quería decirle algo más. Quizás un "lo siento" o "podemos ayudarte", pero sabia que era en vano. Ripley también lo sabía y me dirigió una sonrisa triste, minutos antes de lanzarse contra los recién llegados a los gritos, disparando su lanzallamas. _

_Me subí a la nave. Teal'c cerró la compuerta detrás de mí. El espacio era algo reducido. Cuando estuve en mi asiento y con el arnés de seguridad colocado, observé por entre los vidrios protectores de la cabina como la Teniente avanzaba por entre el ejército alienígena, abriéndose paso gracias a las llamas de su arma. _

_Llego hasta un panel ubicado contra una pared y presionó el interruptor. _

_Con un sonido chirriante, la compuerta se abrió. Teal'c elevó la nave velozmente en aquella dirección. _

_Lo ultimo que vi de la Teniente Ripley, antes de que abandonáramos Base Tartarus, era su rostro, mientras continuaba con su interminable combate contra las hordas de bestias que la cercaban. _

_Sonreía, satisfecha. _

**Continuara… **


	5. Cinco

**STARGATE vs. ALIEN**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**CAPITULO QUINTO **

**CORONEL SAMANTHA CARTER. BASE DEL SGC **

**YA CERCA DEL AMANECER… **

_¿Dónde estaba? _

_Mientras me encontraba de pie delante del StarGate, rodeada de un nuevo destacamento de soldados apostados en la zona de embarque, que se dedicaban a la ardua tarea de llevarse los cadáveres y de limpiar el sitio, no dejaba de pensar en él. _

_¿Dónde estaba Jack? _

_Me era imposible recordar las coordenadas de símbolos que había marcado en el Portal. Había sido una suerte de marcada al azar. Y creía (no, estaba segura) de que lo mas probable era que había metido la pata, enviándole a un mundo que dentro de nuestro cuadrante estaba marcado como un territorio Goa'uld. _

_Que demonios. Que me cuelguen. Quizás había condenado a Jack a un destino peor. _

_Una cosa era segura: el Alien lo había seguido. Y segundos después de haberse evaporado ambos por el Portal, éste se cerró, dejándome en la más completa de las incertidumbres. _

_-Coronel Carter – me llamó uno de los sargentos que estaban comandando la operación de limpieza y restauración del SGC. _

_-Infórmeme, Sargento. _

_-Todo en orden. Recuperamos el cien por cien de operaciones y no hay rastros de más agentes invasores en ningún lado. _

_Asentí, aliviada. _

_-Muy bien. Bajen la alerta. Volvemos a modo normal, chicos. _

_El Sargento se retiró y justo cuando me hundía nuevamente en pensamientos lúgubres, el StarGate comenzó a girar solo, comenzando a marcar símbolos. _

_-¡Tenemos un embarque no programado! – exclamó un técnico desde la cabina. _

_Retrocedí. Los soldados apostados en la zona de embarque se adelantaron, formando una barricada con sus armas listas. No creía que fuera el Alien regresando por nuestro propio Portal, pero… pero uno nunca sabe. _

_Pasamos unos agónicos segundos mientras el Portal marcaba símbolo tras símbolo hasta el último. Luego, el agujero espacial se abrió y nada emergió de él. _

_Nada hasta que Jack O'Neill apareció, silbando tranquilamente por lo bajo, con su arma sobre el hombro y aparentemente, tranquilo. _

_-Descansen, soldados – dijo, descendiendo por la rampa. Las armas bajaron de inmediato. No pude reprimirme mas y corrí a abrazarle - ¡Que recibimiento, Coronel! Creo que voy a salir más a menudo de nuevo del planeta. _

_Me sonroje bastante al darme cuenta de mi efusividad. Hubo risitas contenidas de parte de los soldados y operarios y luego, el Portal a espaldas de Jack se cerró. _

_-¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Qué pasó? _

_-Woa, Carter, despacio. Me mareas. _

_-Perdón. _

_-Me mandaste a un planeta Goa'uld – me dijo. Sonó a reproche, pero por la expresión de sarcasmo en su rostro, noté que no estaba tan enojado como debería estar – Casi me cocinan los Jaffas de allí. _

_-¿Y como es que…? _

_-¿Huí? Bien, nuestro amiguito no deseado (el Alien, claro) se encargo de complicarles las cosas a los que estaban ahí. Llegó justo después de mí y no tuve que hacer mucho en realidad, solo salírmele del paso. Fue algo difícil, pero lo hice._

_-¿Y los Goa'uld? _

_Jack sonrió, irónico. _

_-Digamos que se quedaron con el regalito. No sé mas, ya que apenas pude hacerlo, remarqué el Portal y me marché de allí a toda prisa. Claro que no iba a ser lo suficientemente tonto como para remarcar a casa. Hice un viaje relámpago a otro planeta, uno que ya habíamos visitado, por cierto… No, tranquila, no era un mundo habitado por civilización alguna, apenas unas viejas ruinas – Jack le hizo señas a un soldado y le depositó el arma que había llevado consigo en sus manos. El soldado, solicito, se la llevó – Desde ese punto marqué a casa… _

_-Muy bien pensado. De esa forma, no solo no te podrían seguir los Goa'ulds sino que tampoco el Alien. _

_-Oh, el Alien se quedo muy ocupado dándole cierta lección de horror en primera clase a Zeus. Yo no me preocuparía por él nunca más. _

_Enarqué una ceja. _

_-¿Dijiste Zeus? _

_Jack se encogió de hombros. _

_-Otro Señor del Sistema Goa'uld que no habíamos visto hasta ahora… no te preocupes. Tachémoslo de la lista, eso si. _

_Jack volvió entonces su mirada al resto del cuartel general. Le satisfizo saber que en el tiempo que había estado ausente había recuperado la estabilidad de la base. _

_-Me alegra saber eso… ¡Tenemos que enviar una pronta partida de rescate a por Teal'c y Daniel! _

_-No hace falta. Ya están de regreso. _

_Jack me miró, con cara de escepticismo. _

_-¿Cómo es eso? _

_-Escaparon de Base Tartarus por los pelos a bordo de una aeronave experimental. Estuvieron a la deriva en el espacio cercano al planeta de Tartarus hasta que una nave Asgard los recogió. Los trajeron mediante hiperimpulsion. Fraiser los esta revisando ahora. _

_Jack suspiró, aliviado. _

_-Menos mal. _

_-Me han contado una historia increíble – mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la zona de embarque, le conté a Jack toda la historia que Teal'c y Daniel nos habían narrado; de cómo las criaturas tomaron Base Tartarus, de cómo los experimentos genéticos de allí eran los culpables de darles vida y de cómo la valiente Teniente Ripley había colaborado en su escape. _

_Jack se quedo asombrado de enterarse de que había más Aliens por allí, muchos más. Lo primero que hizo fue dar órdenes estrictas de clasificar aquel planeta de Base Tartarus como "NEGATIVO" para nuevas visitas en el futuro. No había esperanzas de mandar nuevos destacamentos de soldados para rescatar a la Teniente Ripley ya que, según Daniel, aquella pobre mujer estaba también infectada por las criaturas y seria en vano. _

_Lentamente, el control del SGC regresaba a su sitial normal. Los barridos de limpieza dejaron el saldo de una base otra vez segura y de muchas bajas por culpa del invasor estelar. _

_Muchos buenos soldados, técnicos y operarios habían perdido la vida en aquella odisea vivida. Nunca serán olvidados y su valiente accionar ante el invasor será recordado siempre._

_¿Dije "recordado siempre"? _

_En realidad, había más problemas y antes de poder acabar retomando la normalidad que teníamos antes, debíamos enfrentarnos a ellos. _

_¿Cómo podríamos saber que no vendrían de ningún alienígena sino, de nuestro propio gobierno? _

* * *

**DOCTOR DANIEL JACKSON. BASE DEL SGC **

**HORAS DESPUES, EN MITAD DE LA SALA DE CONFERENCIAS… **

_Hubiera deseado descansar al menos un par de horas y creo que hubiera dormido como tronco, de poder hacerlo, pero la orden de O'Neill había sido terminante: todo el SG-1 a la sala de conferencias. _

_Hacia pocas horas de nuestro retorno a casa. La aeronave que habíamos usado Teal'c y yo nos había servido para trazar una orbita que nos alejó del planeta de la Base Tartarus, pero después, dependió de la pura suerte y del azar que una nave Asgard se encontrara en las inmediaciones del cuadrante espacial. _

_En términos mas comunes, "nos dieron un empujón" a casa. _

_A bordo de la nave Asgard, regresamos rápidamente a casa. Después, fue cosa de teleportacion al cuartel. _

_Muchas cosas habían sucedió en nuestra ausencia y solo cuando Sam y el resto supieron nuestra parte de la historia, pudimos analizar y comprender la suya. _

_La terrible especie Alien que habíamos enfrentado de alguna manera había dejado marcas también en el SGC. No habíamos podido llegar a tiempo para alertarlos del inminente peligro, pero la situación fue hábil y milagrosamente controlada por Jack. _

_Y viene bien decir lo de "milagroso" ya que eso era, milagroso. _

_El temor de que las criaturas volvieran a amenazarnos parecía esfumado. Al menos, no habían dejado ningún rastro en la base y huevos no podría haber, ya que debería ser necesaria una "Alien Reina" para ponerlos. Los ejemplares que nos visitaron eran, presumiblemente, machos. _

_Pero, claro esta, esto es el SGC y casi nunca las cosas terminan tan bien como uno en realidad deseara. Tuvimos la primera probada de que esto era así cuando Jack entró en la sala de conferencias acompañado de dos personas. Una era el General Eiling, un peso pesado del Pentágono y la otra, un hombre flaco de aspecto avejentado pero serio, que me sorprendió por reconocerlo de las revistas dedicadas a la Ciencia más Moderna y a los Hombres Más Ricos del Mundo. _

_Quien venia junto al General Eiling era nada más y nada menos que el industrial millonario Charles Bishop Weyland, dueño de la multinacional Weyland Enterprises, una de las Corporaciones más grandes del mundo moderno. _

_Jack se sentó en su lugar, lo mismo que Eiling y Weyland. Se tomaron un minuto de silencio y de intercambiar miradas serias antes de que el General se decidiera a hablar sobre el tema de la reunión. _

_-Chicos, supongo que al menos, alguno de ustedes – me miró a mí – conocen al Sr. Weyland, dueño de Weyland Enterprises. El señor Weyland y el General Eiling han… han hablado con nuestros superiores del Pentágono y del Gobierno acerca de… acerca de lo ocurrido recientemente. _

_Asentimos. Ninguno dijo nada. Todos mirábamos alternativamente al multimillonario y al otro General, expectantes. _

_-…Y han llegado a la razonable conclusión de que el… incidente que nos ha ocurrido no debe constar bajo de ninguna forma en ningún expediente de nuestros registros. Y tampoco debemos darlo a conocer a nadie más fuera de estas instalaciones. _

_Nos quedamos un tanto descolocados. Por supuesto, nadie hablaría de nada de esto fuera del SGC, ya que incluso, el mismo SGC era un completo secreto para el publico, pero lo que nos descolocó fue la insistencia de mantener el secreto y mucho mas, al modo extremo de no hacer constar ni siquiera en nuestras bases de datos el reporte de lo acontecido, como hacíamos siempre con todo. _

_Me atreví a preguntar el motivo de tamaño recordatorio. Fue el General Eiling quien me respondió, adelantándose a Jack. _

_-Las investigaciones de Base Tartarus eran de suma importancia, doctor Jackson – me dijo, secamente – El señor Weyland ha… subvencionado muchos de los proyectos que se desarrollaban allí y los ha costeado él mismo. Es lo mínimo que nuestro Gobierno le debe. ¡Es nuestro deber patriótico! _

"_Deber patriótico". Era el colmo, pero no inesperado. Eiling era uno de aquellos militares de la vieja camada. En la Guerra Fría había tenido mucho peso en el Pentágono y debía ser muy hábil para haberse mantenido en su puesto durante todos estos años hasta ahora._

_-Señor, con el debido respeto – empezó Carter - ¿es realmente necesario no dejar constancia de ninguna clase siquiera de todo lo que sucedió? Es decir… ¿Qué comunicaremos a los familiares de los fallecidos en los enfrentamientos contra los Aliens? _

_-¿Acaso les hablan a sus familias del Proyecto StarGate? – terció Weyland, hablando por primera vez. Voz ronca, rasposa, pero enérgica – Seguramente se inventaran alguna excusa plausible para ocultar esto. De eso no me cabe duda. _

_-No me gusta su tono de voz, señor Weyland – replicó Sam, fastidiada – Le recuerdo que soy una Coronel del Ejercito. _

_-¡Y yo le recuerdo que están todos ustedes bajo la jurisdicción del Ejército y por ende, bajo mis ordenes y mi mando! – Eiling de nuevo. Autoritario, impaciente – General O'Neill… recuerde que consentimos en pasar por alto esta increíble y deshonrosa mancha que significa para su expediente como lo ha sido la intrusión en el SGC de una especie alienígena hostil. _

_-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, General. Gracias. _

_Me quedé asombrado. Creo que hasta Teal'c también lo hizo. _

_-Y supongo que recordara que para eso, debe usted cumplir con nuestro pedido. _

_-...También lo recuerdo, señor – Jack miraba hacia la mesa, sin levantar la vista hacia nosotros o sus dos acompañantes. Se lo notaba entre irritado y fastidiado, pero contenido. _

_-Dígales a sus hombres que DEBEN hacer caso a las órdenes del Estado Mayor. _

_-Ya lo oyeron, chicos. Hay que… obedecer. _

_-¡Pero General…! _

_-¡Carter! _

_Jack levantó la voz. Miró a Sam enérgicamente, pero también, impotente. _

_Fue entonces que lo comprendimos. Todos lo comprendimos. _

_Tenían a Jack agarrado. _

_Nos tenían a **todos** agarrados. _

_Sonreí lúgubremente. Recordé las palabras de la Teniente Ripley. _

_Empleados. Solo éramos eso, al fin de cuentas. Empleados del Gobierno. Empleados de un puñado de hombres que se creían con el derecho de manejar la Verdad y el Conocimiento como mejor creían que le convenía al Género Humano. _

_Simples y sencillos empleados. _

_-Aclarado este punto – continuo Eiling – Hay que decir que apoyamos la sugerencia del General de no abordar todavía el planeta donde Tartarus esta erigida, al menos, hasta contar con un equipo de gente eficientemente preparada para retomar el control de la base. De eso, el mismo señor Weyland se encargara esta vez. _

_De modo que eso también. Weyland parecía animado. Ya me imaginaba de cómo iba la mano. _

_Pensaba viajar él mismo hasta ese lugar cuando este asunto quedara en orden. _

_Acabada la reunión, tanto Eiling como Weyland se marcharon. Nos quedamos solos con Jack y por un momento, los protocolos militares fueron dejados de lado. _

_-¿Qué fue todo eso, Jack? – inquirió Sam, cruzada de brazos. _

_-Eso fue parte de ser General del SGC, Sam – Jack suspiró ruidosamente. _

_-¿De verdad vamos a dejar que silencien esto al extremo? – inquirí. _

_-No nos queda otra. _

_-¡Pero no podemos dejar que nadie regrese a Tartarus de nuevo! ¡Los Aliens siguen allí! ¡Es exponer a la Tierra nuevamente a una amenaza increíble! _

_-Sam, eso lo sé también, pero no podemos hacer nada… ¿entiendes? _

_Carter no acotó nada más. Continúo cruzada de brazos hasta que Jack dio por finalizada la reunión. _

_Cuando Teal'c y Carter salieron, aproveché unos momentos para dirigirme a Jack… _

_-No podemos permitir que nadie más pise ese mundo, Jack – le recordé – Hay miles de miles de esos seres allí. Y seguramente, Weyland espera encontrarlos. Ya me imagino para que. _

_Ese "para que" era lo que siempre buscaban ese tipo de gente como Weyland: controlar a las criaturas y quizás, ponerlas a trabajar para sus intereses. Oh, seguro que se escudaría en el viejo tema de "los intereses del Estado", cosa que era mentira. Ahora y siempre. _

_-Daniel, no puedo hacer nada… - Jack bajó la vista, molesto - ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Es el Estado Mayor quien lo ordena! No puedo hacer nada. _

_Menee la cabeza, descontento. _

_-Apesta – dije y me marché. _

_Antes de poder salir de la sala de conferencias, oí claramente que Jack me decía: _

_-Si… realmente… esto apesta. _

* * *

**CHARLES BISHOP WEYLAND. BASE DEL SGC **

**PUERTA DE ENTRADA DE ACCESO PRINCIPAL, UN MOMENTO DESPUES… **

_El General Eiling me acompaña muy solícitamente hasta la entrada. _

_En la puerta, semejante a un tubo que emergía de la montaña, nos esperaba mi limousine negra. No tardamos en subirnos a ella y mientras los soldados nos dejaban pasar, me arrellané en el cómodo asiento recubierto de cuero y suspiré ruidosamente. _

_-Todo marchara bien – me aseguró Eiling, encendiendo un habano. Sonreía satisfecho – No debes temer nada, Charles. Ya te dije que no habría muchos obstáculos. _

_Asentí, no muy convencido del todo. La limousine ya estaba marchando velozmente por la carretera, alejándose de la montaña. _

_-Sin embargo, creo que debemos vigilar mas de cerca de los del SG-1, sobre todo a la Coronel Carter – recalqué – Por las dudas. _

_-Si, tienes razón, pero no temas… Sam Carter es muy sensata y si sabe lo que le conviene, acatara todas las órdenes que se le den. _

_Asentí nuevamente. Miré a Eiling directamente a los ojos. _

_-Espero que podamos controlar esta situación cuantos antes – le dije – Quiero viajar a Tartarus en cuanto podamos hacerlo y quiero una muestra de ese ADN… además, quiero una de esas criaturas… vivas, de ser posible. _

_-Nos encargaremos de eso, Charles – Eiling sonrió. Exhaló una bocanada de humo por la ventanilla abierta – Ya veras que si. _

_Respiré un tanto mas aliviado, a medida que nos acercábamos a la ciudad. Me permití incluso una sonrisa triunfal de tan solo pensar el potencial que Weyland Enterprises podría sacar de las investigaciones de Tartarus y sobre todas las cosas, de aquéllas fabulosas criaturas Aliens. _

_¡Oh, el futuro! Se abría ante mí con tantas posibilidades._

_Dios salve a América. _

**¿FIN? **


End file.
